


Virus in the System II

by Starlightowl99



Series: Cyber crime/ crime [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Cybercrimes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, Pet Names, Smut, Threats of Violence, leobin - Freeform, taekbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: There is no summary to this.Why should i write one.





	Virus in the System II

This whole week was strange. They left him mostly alone. Well Hakyeon left him mostly alone. The lion never really did. But he didn't use his body so far and that scares Hongbin day by day ―it's mostly Taekwoon using him. Hakyeon shares more interests in Sanghyuk if not in his lover― just circling around him like a shark driving him crazy. Not that he missed their interactions but the longer the lion took using him, the most horrible it got for him. That is what he fears. 

The only time that man was somehow gentle to him was during their first time fucking ―he thought he was done already that one night when they caught him but before Taekwoon could continue some business came up. Of course Hongbin was more than glad that they got interrupted which didn't went unnoticed as he found out later― Probably only because Hongbin never had it done with a man before. He wasn't a virgin. He had fucked some girls. Yet with boys/men he never went further than a blow job. With Taekwoon wanting him he had no other choice than to accept. He was definitely not in the position to reject the man. He shivers thinking about the past. It felt strange the first few seconds but as soon as he decided to just give in and give Taekwoon what he wants, it actually didn’t feel bad at all. But at this time he never knew how violent Taekwoon could get, how deep he will be dragged into hell.

He fears that man.

After weeks into their claws it didn't took long for Hongbin to realise why Hyuk reacted all the way towards him, like handing him over to Taekwoon.

That stupid friend of him had fallen in love for Hakyeon, for the snake. After a few weeks they finally had the chance to talk to each other. Sanghyuk approached him carefully, wanted to talk so bad. Their talking ended with a crying Hyuk in his arms begging for forgiveness and that's what Hongbin did. The situation wouldn't have changed anyways, forgiven or not. So why holding grudges against the only normal one and the only friend. 

Hyuk told him his whole story. How he felt for Hakyeon, not knowing anything first and when he realised it was way to late. No way out. He knows that Hakyeon mainly plays with him, that he never will get his complete heart and he is lucky with the little bit of love Hakyeon is willing to give him. Hyuk takes everything he gets from the snake. He doesn’t complain. He never did. Taekwoon would kill him otherwise if he tries something stupid. Hakyeons heart will only and always belong to Taekwoon alone. He will always be the little lover, the lovely pet. Know Hongbin knows the reason behind Hyuks burgundy choker and the emblem on it. It’s the emblem of the Cha family. Hyuk had accepted his fate long ago and he couldn't do nothing when Hakyeon ordered him to lure his only friend into the lion's den. It was his life on the line too. He also told Hongbin all he knows about those two. Most things Hongbin knew already, he hacked there files after all but a few facts he only guessed had a proof now. Like the fact how those two were able to calm themselves and balancing each other. Not to downplay that both are really dangerous together but on their own, no one around controlling the other, they were a fucking nightmare.  

Hakyeon is the psychically force while Taekwoon takes the physically force. Hakyeon is the sea and Taekwoon the rough coast. Jaehwan and Wonshik aren't much better. Those two are the others in their little main group he and Hyuk got into. First Hongbin thought those two were at least normal but that changed soon while seeing them at work. Jaehwan has a pretty similar personality to Hakyeon yet it is somehow different. Wonshik can be brute force and violence if he gets told towards Jaehwan he is incredible soft. They to control each other. Hongbin saw Wonshik breaking someone's neck with his bare hands because the guy threat Jaehwan with a knife. Hyuk had told him Jaehwan can be a real sadist and psycho. Those two would be the lighthouse and it’s lighthouse keeper. They can be a help to the ships or they can decide to lure them into a trap. That's exactly what happened to him and Sanghyuk. They are just two ships played by the sea, praying not to get crushed by the Rock or smashed against the rough coast and hoping that at least the lighthouse and the lighthouse keeper aren’t playing tricks at them.

It was god that they had this talk. They grow closer again after this. Both broken toys for two dangerous men. Accepting their fate they just try to survive.

A week became a week and a half and Hongbin feared already only the thoughts about what Taekwoon could and would do with him or to him. When he entered his small apartment one day after having a nice chat with Hyuk in a near cafe, he finds a small letter next to his entrance. Someone pushed it under the small door gap. Only seeing the small note let his blood run cold. He wondered why they just didn’t just send him a message on his phone, yet he knows how much Taekwoon prefered this communication  on an vintage level. Paper can't be hacked. Nevertheless he took it and read it. 

It simply said he will get a ride to his boss mansion and he should be ready at 8 o’clock.  
Which is soon as he noticed in mild panic staring at his watch. Only two hours left. Well enough time to quickly eat something and probably get a bit better dressed. He shouldn’t meet Taekwoon in an old grey shirt and some old washed out blue jeans. So he tries to eat but in the end his stomach didn’t really responded well. Hongbin feels kinda sick. Wanting to vomit. Getting dressed into a bit more suitable clothes he tries to calm himself while styling his hair a bit. After finishing his styling he just sits on his bed and stares on the white wall. On time the bell to his apartment rings. Opening the door with mixed feelings he gets greeted by a familiar face. Black hair, tattoos on his arms, muscular body.

Wonshik.

Suddenly his brain shoots himself into a reel of panic.

If Wonshik is here that means Jaehwan is driving. If Jaehwan is driving this surely means…  
“We better not make him wait.” Wonshiks voice always sounds deep and slightly husky. No friendly hello, no nice conversation. Just statements. That’s just how it is. They aren’t friends after all. Wonshik doesn’t even bother to get in. He just waits leaning at the doorframe. “Y-Yeah” Hongbin gulps quietly and grabs the only few things that are important know. Smartphone, key for the apartment, his wallet then he slips into his black leather jacket. Gesturing Wonshik he is ready they leave the apartment. The ride in the elevator is quiet and Hongbin is glad about that. He really doesn’t have the nerves for a fake friendly conversation yet. Not with someone who is as scary as the rest of those demons. 

Hongbin doesn’t live in a neighbourhood where a car like Taekwoons would bring up a lots of questions. Nobody asks because it is nobody's business. Another reason why Hongbin loves to live here even if the whole neighbourhood is a little bit shady on it’s own. But maybe that’s the point? It is shady enough to know to stay out of whatever is going on here because a car like Taekwoons ―a big deep black jaguar, a small limousine― doesn’t mean something good, normally. It means lots of money and with lots of money comes lots of trouble. At least in this kind of neighbourhood. Hongbin was never ever in his life so glad that nobody crossed their ways while walking downwards to the car. He doesn't need their pity peeks. He got more and more nervous step by step they moved towards the car outside and to soon already the was standing in front of an opened door. Afraid as he is he still has the nerves to thank Wonshik for opening and immediately closing the door behind him. As if he doesn't want to know at all what's going on and he probably really doesn't care -if he would have the courage to ask Wonshik he would learn he was right. Wonshik doesn't care at all. 

He doesn't even bother taking a seat. Instead he immediately get down on his knees in front of the man sitting in the middle of the seat in the back of the car. Hands behind his back, head down. He can feel the fierce eyes lingering over him. Causing him to shiver again.

He doesn't speak, he waits. He wants to be good. The better he is, the better it is for him. Taekwoon is moving his legs after a few seconds. Shifting them to make place for Hongbin between his tights. “Come here.” His voice is way to soft for an dangerous man. It doesn't fit at all and it confuses Hongbin every time he hears Taekwoon speaking. 

The soft sound of Taekwoons voice is a dangerous weapon. Hongbin is pretty sure Hakyeon is the only one controlling that weapon. A creepy truth. It can do things to him he wishes it would not. He finds himself enjoying that soft sound way too much. If he isn’t careful than one day that devils voice will drag him so deep into hell he would never be able to leave then. The voice makes him surrender to things he fears and he doesn’t like at all because it lures him to a safety that doesn’t exist. He crawls the few centimeters towards Taekwoon not looking at his boss until he is caged between his thighs, kneeling again with his head down, eyes closed and not dare to touch him. He doesn’t look at him but he sees enough to know what the lion is wearing. A nice dark blue suit. Means he finished some business before picking him up. Hopefully it was a successful one so he is in a good mood. 

Suddenly he can feel his boss head next to him and fingers under his chin lifting his head a bit up and to the side. Like a big cat Taekwoon is nuzzling along his neck. His breath ghosting along- it’s cold like it wants to fit the man it belongs to. Placing soft kisses from time to time. Hongbin never ever fought once against Taekwoon. Not the slightest bit. Once promised he will be a good boy he keeped it. He always followed like he does now, not able to stop the quiet whimper leaving his lips. A point Taekwoon really loves about Hongbin and the younger knows it. So he may use this knowledge he has about his boss to calm him in any possible ways, preventing punishment, meaning also doing things he may hate. Better this way then… he doesn’t want to think about it further. Those thoughts need to stop. He doesn’t want to show his true feelings so he has to control himself better. Doesn’t want to let the lion know how much afraid he is at the same time Hongbin knows it’s a lost game. Hongbin mostly trembles not because of anticipation or lust, he trembles mostly because of fear. As if the lion doesn’t know. Oh he does and he loves it! 

Somehow he made himself able to deal with all that kind of abuse he went through till now. His mother often told him in his childhood what an amazing willpower and imagination he had. She was so right! The first time he caught himself thinking about this after Taekwoon used him again, he ended up laughing bitter and crying alone in one corner of his apartment. Who would have thought he could be the perfect liar? He is perfect enough to let himself believing his own lies. Makes things so much easier. “I missed you little fox.” Hongbin jerks slightly so in his own thoughts again he didn't noticed when Taekwoon stopped kissing him. The lips are just brushing his ear slightly yet enough to make him shiver. “I wonder… Did you missed me too…” it wasn't really a question.

There are only two persons he can’t lie to. Under no circumstances. One of them is sitting in front of him, the other is probably torturing Hyuk in his own kind of way if he is not with his lover. 

No lies! He wouldn’t even try to dare. The outcome would be… well horrible is surely an understatement.

Hongbins eyes went wide at this sentence. Does he really want an answer to this? If yes he is fucked. The lion would neither accept a no, nor a lie. Yes would been a very big lie.

His breath starts to double his pace thinking hard while he is sure he can feel the dirty smile on Taekwoons lips seeing him suffer like this. “Did you?” What a sweet voice luring into a dangerous trap. Taekwoons grip around his chin went a bit harder. Hongbins heartbeat a bit faster. Fuck that man! Why is he enjoying torturing him so much. “S-S-Sir…” Hongbin stutters his plea then stops unable to think about what to say. His body language revealed his uneasiness already when he entered the car. No way he would get away with a lie!

Taekwoon chuckles and it let shivers run down the youngers spine. If Hongbin ever wanted to know how the devil sounds while laughing, it must be a sound like this. “You are so cute little fox. Trying so hard to be honest without getting hurt.” He chuckles again. “Of course you didn't. I can read you little one, like an open book.” He whispers in the youngers ear. With that words said he bites down without any warning. Creating a painful love bite. Digging his teeth into Hongbins neck, making him scream out of surprise, pain and fear. At their first times a situation like this had made him cry too. Meanwhile he knows what pain really is and this little mark is nothing. Like a mother cat Taekwoon licks soft over the bite after the damage is done. A total controverse to the bite itself. Quiet whimpers leaving Hongbin who is not able to cage them behind his lips. Now he visibly trembles.

He never answered Taekwoons question. He can’t. He just waits for his punishment he would receive no matter what he would have answered anyway. How things are going so far he is pretty sure that man makes him gonna suck him off, face fucking him violently until they arrived just to fuck him the whole night then. 

To his surprise nothing further happened during their drive to the mansion. The punishment doesn't come and he is almost freaking out of fear. The whole situation seems to get worse and worse for him. After the bite Taekwoon forced him to lay next to him on the seats, his head in the lions lap, getting petted like an animal. Well he feels like one every time he is used by him. So no difference. It's the way Taekwoon tries being gentle with him that frightens him even more. The lion even told him to relax. Something is off.

The drive to the mansion was quiet. Hongbin tried not to let any sounds leaving his lips but the one or less whimper escaped. 

After they arrived Taekwoon excused himself with “A last business that has to be done but he should follow his butler” ―Mr. Gwon was one of the oldest servants and one of the most loyals to the Jung and Cha families― “to the bathhouse and get himself properly dressed.” He will follow soon. Then he left. Hongbin followed the butler without saying anything, instead he repeats the words in his mind Taekwoon said to him just a few seconds ago. Bathhouse… He said… Bathhouse. Walking along behind the butler, the hallway suddenly seemed like the path to hell. Small lamps in the hallway, seeming like modern torches. A bathhouse means at least one pool. He starts sweating. When the butler opened the door, then pressing the light switch, moving aside and let Hongbin enter the changing area he has trouble not to tremble like a leaf in the wind. While passing Hongbin was near a mental breakdown. A pool means water. More in trance he nods towards Mr. Gwon who told him that the fir green bath robe on the dark wooden chair was for him to dress and where he could storage his own clothes. Then the older man left Hongbin alone. If there is anything he fears more than the man he belonged to now, then it was water. He never learned to swim. 

Does he know? Hongbin wonders. Would he really be that cruel. Would his boss really force him to face his greatest fear and pretty sure… doing things there to him? Would he?  
Hongbin could feel the panic attack waving over his body and the last thing he can’t need now is losing control. So he breathes long and slow. One time. Two times. Three times. Eyes closed until he has the feeling of control back. Starting do distract himself with other things he starts changing his clothes and trying hard not to think about the water inside. Switching his still pretty run down street clothes ―sure he has other clothes. Taekwoon bought some expensive stuff but he refuses to wear it as long has he wasn’t ordered to do so― against that wonderful soft silky bathrobe. Actually he likes the colour. Suits him. He finds flip-flops made out of bamboo under the chair. They fit, of course they do. 

At least he has the courage to open his personal door to hell just to find himself in the next small room. A small window with milked glass is the only natural light source. Since it is a pretty summer night it still is bright enough to let some light from the sunset into the room. Colouring it in a pretty dim yellow-orange light. He doesn’t mind to press the light switch. He will only be here for a few minutes anyway. Floor and walls tiled in warm colours. Hongbin does anything to distract himself from hell he would even start to count the tiles but he knows there is not much time for him being alone. The floor has a warm slight beige colour. Again it reminds him of bamboo. Which fits pretty well with the light green of the walls. A little bit wood in form of stools to sit down and clean yourself before entering the next room. Being pretty sure it will be a waste of cleaning himself ―he never gets the real dirt washed from his skin anyway. Hakyeon and especially Taekwoon made sure he got all stained and tainted. Nothing about him is innocent anymore. Not even the smallest parts of his soul. If he needed to be honest he didn’t disliked all of it. Sometimes he found himself giving in more than he wants it. Liking the rough treatment more than he wants it. But… but at some point the lion isn’t just rough. He can be violently. Selfish. Sadistic. Hongbin starts to feel a panic attack again so he decides it wouldn’t be so bad if he cooled himself down a bit. Slipping out of the bathrobe again, cleaning his body ―he hates being beautiful, he hates it so much because he isn’t― before slipping into the soft green silk again and finally take the last step into the bathhouse. 

The bathhouse was something else. A special spot in the whole mansion. It was pretty traditional, yet it had some modern things like a bigger whirlpool near the windows and two deck chairs next to the bigger pool. Like a small resting area. a little table between them. Not that the pools are something Hongbin wants to set a food in ―a fear he is sure he has to face today because one of the first thing he notices is the bowl full of fruits next to the whirlpool and two glasses filled with some sparkling alcohol. Fucking great! First water, now alcohol. His tolerance for that stuff is so low. He wines for himself, forcing his eyes to close, stop staring at the pools and taking some deep breaths. He can’t drown in a whirlpool, trying to calm himself he starts to pray a mantra in his head. He can’t drown in a whirlpool, he… it’s bullshit, he can. If Taekwoon wants to get rid of him he could drown him in a sink. He is stronger after all. Now he wants to vomit. He starts feeling sick.

To keep himself calm he tries to let his eyes wander around again. He needs to be calm. He can’t let the lion discover a weakness. If he doesn’t know about it already. Hyuk knows it. The only one. But since Hakyeon is in his life that doesn’t mean secrets are safe anymore.  Trying to ignore the bigger pool next to the whirlpool he opens his eyes, letting them wander. The floor is covered in anthracite stone tiles, the wall towards the house has a bright wood panelling… No it’s bamboo he notices while looking closely. It seems Taekwoon and Hakyeon have a faible for bamboo. The whole furniture is out of bamboo too. Helping to keep the mix between modern and traditional. The other side is completely glassed. It’s a wall of big windows. Letting all the light in, inking the room in a wonderful warm sunset light. It almost looks magical and the pool water has a strange red glow, glimmering in the last sunbeams. Doesn’t make it feel more comfortable for him. Only now Hongbin notices that there is even a small pool in the garden outside. Between a small terrace ―bamboo again? Looks like it― and the wall of bamboo and rocks behind the pool which isolates the outside area from the rest of the other big garden. It seems to be a hot spot because there is damp coming up from the water. 

All in all it looks amazing. Even for someone who is afraid of water at least it looks beautiful. ―still he wishes to be far far far away― enough plants inside the bathhouse and in the garden, keeping the natural feeling alive. While he let his eyes wander back into the room he again stares at the whirlpool and the setting. Taking in a deep breath again and closing his eyes once more he tries to focus. It’s surely gonna be a long night and he doesn’t even know what awaits him exactly. Though the fact that water is involved frightens him a lot. 

He jerks when there is suddenly an arm around his waist pushing him with his back against another body, a little scream escaping him. Forcing him to open his eyes again. Hairs tickling against his neck when again Taekwoon nuzzles along, inhaling his scent. Frightening. The gentleness is frightening. “I really missed you little fox.” The soft voice, that hunts him in his dreams and nightmares, together with the warm breath ghosting over his skin, makes him shiver more than once. “I missed your scent, your beautiful body.” The slight vibration of the voice he feels on his skin makes it tingling. Meanwhile Taekwoon let his other hand glide all over Hongbins chest, along his side, down to his hips. Just caressing the areas that are sensitive enough to make him weak but avoiding the areas that needed to be touched. It feels like torture when he makes the silk rub on Hongbins sensitive skin. “I missed your voice when you beg for me.” A whisper next to his ear. A quiet whimper out of Hongbins mouth. Damn that voice is to sinful for dirty talk. Taekwoon didn’t even touched his bare skin once yet he feels so hot already from the touch through the silky fabric. “I miss the cute and hot little noises you make while i tease you, touch you, fuck you.” With every word Taekwoons voice went more and more seductive and husky. Pressing his own body more and more against Hongbins who is having some trouble to stand still while feeling his knees getting weak. The fabric of those bathrobes is pretty thin… to thin for his liking. As good as he can feel his boss already he is sure Taekwoon can feel him shudder under his touches. 

The younger has trouble keeping his hands to himself. He wants to reach out, to touch the other, to dig his nails into Taekwoons flesh. Just once he wants to enjoy this. Of course he knows it better. Taekwoon is the one controlling and he is, oh so cruel. There is not better way to get out unharmed than to follow his orders. Taekwoon never really cares about him and his feelings. Well Hongbin is a quick learner, another reason he survived so far, he got used to it. At least that’s what he is telling himself day by day. Still he never can control the fear. Taekwoon isn’t easy to read and Hakyeon? Forget about it. But the point is that Hakyeon almost only harms with words and feelings rather than something material as a knife. He is a man, manipulation your emotions, driving you insane, than get violently. Taekwoon… there was one night when Hongbin thought he is gonna kill him. It was the peak for all of the lions violent actions so far.

For him this whole gentle stuff right now is like the quiet before a huge storm comes. He doesn’t want being in that storm at all. He doesn’t like the gentleness. It just gives him false hope. 

Suddenly he feels a push and then he gets turned around, now facing his nightmare. More forced to face since the lion had a firm grip on his chin. Giving him an unreadable glare. Normally he would call Taekwoon his nemesis but Hongbin actually never forget about the place they are at the moment and the pools. His true nemesis is the water in there! Hongbin feels himself pretty much exposed under this fierce glare. Staring back with a hint of fea in his eyes he can’t hide. Shuddering in waves. He doesn’t even got a chance looking somewhere else. He is caught in the lions dark, creepy eyes. One of the first things Hongbin noticed about Taekwoon where his eyes. Sharp. Like his jawline. He is pretty sure that stare of the lion could cut someone’s soul. Sharp and emotionless. The opposite to Hakyeon whose eyes are full of emotions but lots of them are false. He is lost in them and if the owner of those eyes decides on not guiding him back he would never find his way back to reality alone. One hand around his waist, holding him firm. Keeping him from escaping. He whimpers again without even really noticing it. “Ah! How can a human look so pure and innocent.” Taekwoon whispers, face so near that lips are almost touching lips. “Yet you are nothing like this.” Another small whimper. “But enough staying out here little fox. Let’s move making this more comfortable.” Those words said he let go of Hongbin, who has trouble staying upright alone for a few seconds, and moves towards the whirlpool while opening his black bathrobe.

Comfortable? The fuck it gets comfortable! He wants to scream thinking about the water but it’s not like he has a choice, doesn’t he... If there is one pretty simple rule that helps him avoiding a worse mood of his boss than it’s following his orders and be compliant. 

To distract himself again he let his eyes wander along his boss bared back while he enters the whirlpool. The lion has pretty broad shoulders. A well build body. Nice arms. Very nice arms. A surprisingly small ass, in comparison to someone like Hakyeon it almost looks pretty flat but Hakyeon has the ass of the universe anyway. Even the few scars he can see looking beautiful on that skin. Finally when Taekwoon turned around and is sitting, relaxing himself against the pool wall and pushing the button to activate the whirls, Hongbin allows himself to breath again. He didn’t really noticed he had hold his breath. “Do you plan on making me wait, little fox?” The sentence had a slight dark sound. A warning. “N-No Sir. No-o.” He stutters while making small steps towards the whirlpool. 

Another thing he hates so much is the way his boss addresses him. He isn't beautiful, he hates being a good boy, hates getting called fox. He wants to scream hearing the lion call him that at the same moment he craves for the words so bad. Needs them like a drug to push himself. As much as he hates it he loves it. Making him feel so good.

Getting told by everyone how beautiful he is, an artwork they say. Didn’t made him confident at all. It’s the opposite. Hongbin feels unsure and unsafe. He is ashamed being that beautiful that people start getting jealous on him or accusing him of doing plastic surgery. He is ashamed of being reduced only on his beauty. He hates it. He hates being naked in front of that man who has every power about him that seem to be possible for a human. Maybe because even if Taekwoon is pretty much bad he is the first person acknowledging him for both? A brain and his beauty? Maybe. Doesn’t change the fact he fears that man. He hates his body for what it is. He hates it so much. Hates his body for bringing him in situations like this. While releasing the bathrobe slowly he can’t escape the hungry and lustful glare the lion eyes him with while taking a nip from his glass of champagne staying in reach next to the whirlpool, then placing it back. He can feel the eyes of the older man undressing. Shame rushes through him like always. Blushing his cheeks, he looks away. Avoiding Taekwoons glare. He wants to cover himself and run away so badly.

“I already saw everything on you. No reason to be ashamed, little fox.” A firm and seductive voice leaving the lions lips. “Come on, beautiful.” In any other situation Hongbin would probably drool about the man sitting there in front of him, with a surprising low voice right now. Taekwoons seductive voice can be surprisingly low. But he just wants to run, yet he has to fight every fear in him to enter that whirlpool and give himself to a nightmare. That man just plays with him like a toy he bought. Hongbin just obeys to survive. But anyway Taekwoon was right wasn't he? He already saw everything, know his body to the smallest cell. Why does he still feel ashamed every time in present of this man? “Get in!” Those words, dragging him out of his thoughts, having a sharp undertone. If he won’t obey now he will have a huge problem. That fact gave him enough adrenaline to finally enter the water. To distract himself from his fear he allows himself to let his eyes wander along the lions chest. The delight bright skin, some other beautiful scars, the wonderful shaped collarbones. Down towards the tattoo he has over his heart area. A beautiful snake in black and white windig itself around his soulmates birth flower. A symbol that stands for Hakyeon as he knows. Of course Hakyeon has the opposite part. A lion and Taekwoons birth flower.

He can stand inside the tube, no reason to worry, he can stand. Trying to calm himself in his thoughts he walks towards the lion. The water is around his hips at the deepest point and he can’t hide that he is trembling again. “Come here.” Taekwoon gestures at his lap again. Sounding softer. The behaviour his boss shows today frightens and confuses him. The whirlpool isn't small but small enough that there is no escape from skin contact. As if there was ever an option, Hongbin thoughts. Letting himself down on Taekwoons lap because that is the place the lion wants him for now. Hongbin knees over his boss lap, trying not to touch him in any kind of way he could make skin contact. Arms behind his back but before he can find a way to completely avoid to face Taekwoon he already feel a gentle touch under his chin again and another hand pushes him gentle down on the older man’s lap. Resting on his left thigh. Skin brushing skin. 

Forced to face the lion again he whimpers submissively. His whole body language is submissive. Showing how good he is, how good he wants to be for his boss. Taekwoon just stares at him for a few seconds and Hongbin squirms under the glare. It almost seems to be a caring one. Shivering. “Little fox” Taekwoon tilts his head a bit “What are you so afraid of? It’s not just me this time, i can tell.” The soft voice let it sound more like a loud whisper. But the meaning behind the sentence makes Hongbin gasp and his eyes widen. He got caught! The lion could see through him and he tried to cover his fear so hard. “Sir.” He gasps “Sir, p-please. Please.” He begs for Taekwoon just to forget about it and just to go on with his cruel game of using him. Giving him the most innocent puppy eyes he can make. This time indeed Taekwoon doesn’t give in. “I want a clear answer, Hongbin!” Using his real name to set a clear statement and a slight growling sound making the younger trembling stronger than usual. So cruel.

Another simple rule: Don't wake up the sleeping lion. It's a beast.

A beast only Hakyeon can control. Like that one night… Memories are flashing back inside of him. Memories of a night he just wants to forget. But they are here, remembering him why do be afraid and why it's way better to obey. 

“T-The w-water.” He barely whispers not really understandable for the lion. Which only leads to long fingers wrapping around his throat, starting to squeeze. “Don’t play with me Hongbin.” This time it is a growl. “The water!” He shouts while trembling hard. Afraid Taekwoon will choke him or probably push him into the water and that would only be the start of a cruel game. “P-Please Sir, please. I-I will be good. I swear. P-Please i’m so-sorry. Please…” Stuttering for mercy and fast pleas for forgiveness spoken, no almost screamed, he tries to breathe normally while tears start to show up in the corner of his eyes. Giving his boss a pleading look while begging.  “Why?” Taekwoon cuts in. It's all he says not letting go of Hongbins throat but he let him breathe normally again, stopping the squeezing. “I c-can’t s-swim.” He finally confess and prays to every existing god, that Taekwoon won’t use this ever against him.

What Hongbin will never know is that Taekwoon indeed didn’t know about his fear of water. His eyes widen a bit at Hongbins confession but he has himself under control in seconds again. Suddenly the fingers around his throat are gone and Hongbin gasps out of reflex. Yet he jerks again when one of Taekwoons hand move from his thigh, sneaking around his hip instead and holding him firm while pushing him a bit more towards the lion. Stronger into his lap. Safe. An odd word in combination considering the fact he is on Taekwoons mercy but… he feels strangely safe now. The other side effect is, Hongbin can feel his boss half hard cock so much more intense and the feeling of it goes straightly towards his own. Making him whimper again. “I won’t let you drown, little fox.” Hongbin hears him whisper and then he starts leaving soft kisses all over his bare chest before he continues. “Let me start staining your beautiful body with even more beautiful marks.” Another bunch of sinful word leaving the lions lips. Sometime Hongbin wonders why the lion spoke so less just to get reminder sooner or later how dangerous his voice can be. The voice always makes him submissive in seconds. Taking over his body. Letting him feel strange things. Waking fear and desire at the same time. Taekwoon kisses with relish from Hongbins collar bones towards his two nibbles. First left, then right. Sucking softly then backing off. The softness of each kiss and Taekwoons wonderful lips driving him crazy. This and the way he addresses him making him whimper. He already starts begging without really realising it. Wanting more. Like a loved dog while getting pet. 

Well that's exactly what he is. 

A single tear, that refused itself to get blinked away, decided to roll down his right cheek instead. Fast. As if it couldn’t wait to connect itself with the pool water. A single drop, wanting to be one with what looks like an free and wild ocean to him. Never knowing it will be caged in the water system of a rich men household.

Bit by bit the kisses get rougher, teeth get involved and when Taekwoon finally bites down on his neck and nipples again. Leaving pretty dark red bruises until Hongbin is a moaning mess. Feeling incredible hot and way to hard. Just by getting kissed hard and some simple words like “beautiful” or “good” which aren’t stopping between all those kisses. The lion truly knows his body well by now. Where do kiss, to lick, to suck, to bite just to trigger him in all possible ways. During all that progress Taekwoon never let go of Hongbins waist. Holding him. Giving him that state of safety. For the first time their meet Hongbin is thankful. Finally he too can give himself in and enjoy what Taekwoon is about to give him. Being good for that man. Sometimes Taekwoon pulls gentle on his hair to move his head and getting better access to his neck liking along the marks. Inhaling the deep moans coming from Hongbins throat when he pushes. Working him up. Driving him crazy. Making him hard but not letting him move his hips at all. Not a single bit. The water making the skin wet adding a whole new experience to all of this for Hongbin. 

Taekwoon backs off for a bit. Letting his eyes wander over his beautiful work. Hongbin truly is one of the most beautiful human he ever had an eye on but in a state like this there is no word to describe that artwork. He hums satisfied. Gliding slowly with one finger along the marks. Driving sweet sounds out of a shivering Hongbin who has his eyes closed and his head tilt do bare his neck. He is totally hard and he can feel that Taekwoon is pretty worked up too. His breath doubled his pace long time ago. He shudders under the finger ghosting soft over his marks. 

“You are so forbidden beautiful, little fox.” A small whimper and if Hongbin wouldn’t be that distracted already he would blush like a little girl. “Oh it’s true you are.” Taekwoon comes near enough again that his lips barely touches the wet skin on Hongbins neck before he whispers in a low voice. "Such a good boy for me." His warm breath ghosting over wet cold skin, the combination of words makes Hongbin a moaning mess again in seconds. “S-Sir” Hongbin is about to sob “Sir plea-please. Please. I-I-” He moans loudly when Taekwoon decided to grind their hips together. “Please, please, please.” It came out so fast it sounds almost like one word. Now he sobs but still unable to tell his boss what he really needs. Still ashamed. Still to shy. “What do you want, little fox?” Taekwoon nibbles along Hongbins wet skin. Driving out moan after moan while grinding their hips together from time to time. Making himself hard enough for what he has planned. “Tell me what you need, tell me.” He whispers over hot, yet cold wet skin. 

Hongbin is about to get mad. The lion never cared about him, never asked, never played him like this. It’s new. He doesn’t know his limits in this game. It frightens him a bit, yet this is the first time he really enjoys it. “Y-Yo-You S-Sir.” He stutters between some sharp gasps. “I’m right here little fox, tell me exactly what you want.” A voice almost like a cat's purr and a lick again over one of his abused nibbles which makes him whine. Such a tease. He should have known. “P-Ple-Please.” He tries to manage a whole sentence about his needs without getting interrupted by another moan. “Fu-Fuck me. P-Please. Sir please.” He carves so bad for his boss to fuck him like he never felt before. He just needs his owner like a good dog.

“Such a desperate slut you are.” Taekwoon chuckles while moving and grabbing Hongbin by his hair. But he doesn’t push him back, no he forces him to move towards him so he can easily whisper into his ear without moving much towards him. The fact of the lions hand in his hair alone let several shivers running down Hongbins spine. He had trouble not to fall over though loosing his balance. He can’t use his hands after all. They was never permission given to use them. He still had them pressed behind his back. Like they were tied there. “I tell you something little fox. The fact that you were so good for me the last weeks, made me think about rewarding you. So useful. You even faced a fear today just to be a good boy for me.” He feels so hot, so good. Those praises from his boss making him melt in any ways possible. Dirty talk truly was a weakness for him. He was so lost. That man made him such a submissive slut. “So brave, little fox.” Those words followed a soft kiss next to his ear. “You will ride me tonight.” Hongbins eyes went wide in shock hearing those words. The lion never let him get into this position until know. He never once laid under him! 

Just what was going on. First all the gentle and soft stuff, then he even let him feel safe in the water and now this. Hongbins heart bead had a sick pace because of the anxiety of what will come after all of this. He doesn’t trust all of this. There will be a violent storm after this. Some punishment. 

Wait maybe he got useless and after this Taekwoon would… He said it didn’t he. He was useful for him the last few weeks. What if he had gave him all without knowing it and this will be his last night?

“I will allow you to touch me if you want.” The voice suddenly drags him out of his anxiety mind reel and he isn’t sure if he just understand Taekwoon right? Touch… him?  
Now he is sure he is not gonna survive the night. He gulps. So what can he do? Enjoying it, having fun one last time? Probably the only thing he can do. But he needs to be sure if he understood his boss right just now even in risk of a punishment. The lion hates to repeat himself. “S-Sir?” He asks confused. There it is, the sharp thug on his hair and a growling sound. Forcing his head back. Taekwoon doesn’t even has to say something because the excuse followed at once. “I-I’m s-sorry. Please S-Sir. I-I’m sorry.” Hongbin starts to beg and is slightly afraid he had played wrong already but yet again he got surprised. Nothing bad followed after this. Instead he screamed while his boss suddenly shoved one finger deep inside him without any warning. He doesn’t even noticed that it was the hand who laid around his waist to secure him he won’t fall into the water. Panting harshly he tries not to move his hips on it. His boss may have given him the permission to ride him but he doesn’t want to push his little bit luck any further. A second finger follows soon and Hongbin shamelessly moans. “You should be able to look at you little fox.” Taekwoon scissors his fingers torturing Hongbin in the sweetest way. “So beautiful, so good.” 

Indeed the picture he has in front of him should be forbidden. Shoving in a third one, all Hongbin can do is panting, whimpering, moaning with every movement of the lions fingers and when his boss hit that spot he starts to see stars. Moaning as loudly like he never did before.

Taekwoon let his fingers move torturing slow. Curling them, scissoring them. Hitting the special spot sometimes. Making Hongbin scream loudly more than once. Torturing him for minutes not allowing him move at all.

He is so hard, he needs it so bad. Hongbin is about to go crazy. “P-Ple-please.” He whispers voice hoarsely from all the moaning and screaming. Trembling from lust and anticipation. “Sir please.” He sounds so desperate, so wanting, so needy that Taekwoon finally gives in. “Go on.” Is all he says after he removed his fingers and Hongbin never ever loved to obey an order more than this one. Taekwoon was hard enough that he could let himself sank down on him without using his hands or his boss help. A satisfied moan leaves his lips and he could clearly see pleasure waving over the lions face. “You feel so tight little fox. But you fit me so well every time.” Taekwoon almost moans slightly feeling Hongbin so tight around his cock. He never get fully used to that feeling. His love is pretty tight too but Hongbin is something else. “Come on little one, show me how sinful you can be with your hips. Show me how good you really are.” He moves a bit after his last words. Almost making Hongbin yelp but the new position allows Taekwoon to cage Hongbin with his thighs behind his back though lifting up his legs against the whirlpools seat. He completely let go of Hongbin and uses his arms to support himself leaning against the whirlpool wall. “Use your arms little fox. I didn’t allowed you to touch me for nothing.” He whispers while giving Hongbin a lustful glare. 

With trembling hands Hongbin reaches forward to position himself how he needs it. Then he slowly moves his hips. A satisfied hum that almost sounds like a moan coming from his boss. Couraged though that he moves again, and again and again until he found himself the rhythm he needed. After a few minutes he finally got a quiet moan from the lion. “So good, such a good boy, my little fox.” Hongbin is about to bust and he whimpers at each praise he gets from the lion. “A, little fox. One of his hands found it’s way into Hongbins hair again, pulling on it. “Such a good slut you are.” Not gentle at all this time and it earns him a loud and deep moan from Hongbin who is so so close. Yet it is not enough. He got brave enough to support his own position while having his hands on the lions abs. Yet the only thing the lion doesn’t is moving too and that would exactly be the last puzzle to send Hongbin over the edge. 

Knowing the quietly moaning man who lays more or less underneath him, he only gets what he wants when he begs. So he does. “S-Si-Sir.” He inhales a deep breath. “Sir please i need you. Please, please, please.” Of course it wasn’t that easy. of course. “What do you need me for, little fox?” A sweet seductive voice answered, crawling through his skin, towards his dick. Making it even worse. “L-L-Let me cum. Please S-Sir. Please i- i beg you.” He is sobbing between his words. He needs to cum so bad. Needs a release so bad. It starts to get painful. During all their meetings he never felt like this. High. Lost. Pleasured. Desperately he moves his hip deep and sensitive again. Pushing Taekwoons dick as deep as possible into him. Taekwoon just moans a bit louder this time and pulls sharper on Hongbins hair. Dragging out a long moan again.

He is about to beg again when the next “Please” Hongbin wants to say ends up in a screaming moan as Taekwoon decided finally to trust rough and deep into him. Using his folded legs he pushes himself into Hongbin as fast and deep as he can. He noticed that he too has come to and end for now. Using both of his arms now to fully support himself, he sadly had to let go of Hongbins hair. But the younger is so into an ecstasy of lust he doesn’t notices anything around him anymore. His rhythm starts to stutter more and more, toes starting to curl and then without any great warning he cums with a shout. Releasing himself in the warm water. Seeing stars and a blank picture at the same time. This truly is the best orgasm he had for a while. He is all wet from the water and sweaty, feeling incredible hot and high. Trembling and shivering from his orgasm and the stimulation after it. Gasping with parted lips, red cheeks, head rolled back and eyes closed. It’s a beautiful picture that helps Taekwoon to let himself finally go too. Trusting into the clenching muscles from Hongbins ass around his cock he trust a few more times until he releases himself in the younger with a surprisingly loud moan. 

About to collapse and fall on the chest of his boss, Hongbin has troubles for a few seconds not to fall forward but he immediately has his balance back. About to back off and release his hands from Taekwoons skin yet he is not fast enough to get caught by the lions hands around his wrists. The stare he gives Hongbin let is not readable at all. It scares him. “S-Sir i’m sorry. I didn’t wanted to touch you for so long. I’m sorry.” Hardly calmed down he starts to tremble slightly again. Not from pleasure anymore. Not saying anything the lion suddenly moves them back into a more comfortably sitting position making Hongbin yelp of two reasons. Reason one because he is still inside of him and he is still freaking sensitive. Reason too if his boss hadn't hold him he would have felt backwards into the water. When Taekwoon is sure he sits comfortable again he speaks. “Move.” Not letting go of Hongbins wrist he watches the younger slowly moving his hips so he can bottom out and instead of letting him finally go, he pushes a scared young man against his chest. Holding him upright enough that his head is out of the water. “Rest.” That’s all he says while he starts letting go of one wrist with one hand to pet the trembling youngers back. 

Hongbin doesn’t want to calm down. He fears it. When he is calm the mind reel will start again and anxiety and fear will crushing him, playing with him, destroying him from the inside. But the steady strokes along his back and the heavy orgasm pushing him down in the calming area. Sooner or later he would have to face his fate after this little play game anyway. Maybe the lion grants him a last wish and he kills him quick. As soon as he stopped trembling Taekwoon stopped to pet him. “Get out and clean yourself. Get dressed in your bathrobe and meet me back here.” He whispers while releasing the other wrist. Hongbin is confused but he obeys. He backs off, leaving the whirlpool and as soon as he is out a wave of relief washes over him. Finally he escaped that hell of a water hole and he still is alive. Grabbing his bathrobe he leaves the pool area and enters the small cleaning room. Having sex in a pool is so cross. But how much more dirty can he feel?

Meanwhile Taekwoon moved out and cleaned himself under a shower outside in the garden. Thanks god it is a warm summer night. When he had dried himself with a towel, he gets into his black silky bathrobe again, collecting the two glasses ―which are actually filled with some pretty expensive champagne― and the bowl filled with fruits and moves towards a small area, hidden between a wall of plants and bamboo around the corner of the bathhouse. Putting all of that stuff on a small table next to a big bed. Lots of pillows on the head side of it, in different sizes and in some warm red and earth colours, a creme white sheet and a warm light grey blanket matching to the temperatures of the hot summer nights making it look quiet cosy. Then he moves back just to find a shy and clearly scared Hongbin staying near the windows looking outside but moving back and being submissive as soon as he notices his boss. Immediately looking at the ground again. He hasn’t closed his bathrobe completely. Exposing enough chest his marks are shown. He knows that the lion likes it that way. Loving to mark him just to watch the marks and love bites getting their colour later. He is gonna do everything tonight to satisfy the man. A well trained submissive pet. That’s what he became. The lions pet.

Taekwoon considers himself as a pretty lucky human having Hakyeon as his love and Hongbin as his lover. The younger just doesn’t know about his new status in the family. Upgraded from a simple pet to a lover. But that will change after tonight and Taekwoon ―well aware of the fact that Hongbin thinks something cruel is gonna happen to him because he got such a gentle treatment― wonders how long he should play with him before telling him his decision. 

“Follow me.” Sounding like a luring witch he moves around the corner again. Truly aware that Hongbin will obey. Of course he will. He would do anything to survive and truly Hongbin does. He follows that man around the corner with a certain peace in his mind. The only who would miss him is Hyuk anyway. No one else has to mourn for him and he had a pretty nice last night. When he follows Taekwoon around the corner he is somehow surprised to see the bed here. He didn’t noticed anything when he entered the bathhouse first but he really had his head somewhere else then. The confusion in him grows. Does he want to kill him on it? Tainting the beautiful sheets? What a waste! Wait maybe he is gonna poisoning him? That would make sense then...

Watching Taekwoon making himself comfortable between all the pillows he stands in front of the bed. Waiting. For an order of course. Meanwhile the lion had settle himself in a comfortable position. Bathrobe just barely closed he reveals lots of his bare chest. One leg slightly bent the other stretched, his arm resting above a bunch of pillows. Sortly said he looks like a royal looking down on his pitiful servant. That's how Hongbin feels at least. Eyes with a glare that cut through his very own soul. “Get on the bed.” He hears the order and he climbs on the mattress. Kneeling in his typical submissive position next to Taekwoons feet. The green bathrobe really fits Hongbins beautiful body well, Taekwoon thinks. “Ah truly you are a beautiful good little fox for me.” Comes the praise which leads to a quiet whimper leaving Hongbins lips and blushing cheeks. A hum is heared  before the next order follows. “Move over little fox. sit on my lap.” Taekwoon gestures with one hand waving slightly at him. The voice pulls him forward like he is hanging on strings. Who is he to deny the lion any request? So he carefully crawls over. Like a shy dog positioning himself again in the lions lab. Knees next to Taekwoons hips not sitting in his lab at all. Just kneeling over it. Not making any eye contact. “I said sit, didn’t i?” Whimpering and be even more small and submissive Hongbin let himself carefully down. 

“You think i’m going to kill you after all of this, right.” Hongbin just nods his whole body is tense. He makes himself as small as possible and indeed Taekwoon wonders sometimes how Hongbin, who is around his height, can himself make so small and fragile. Not saying anything further towards this topic, Taekwoon simple goes on. Playing a bit more. “Show me my work, little fox.” Sometimes… Sometimes his boss is like that. Forcing him on displaying his chest in front of him, watching the bruises, the love bites and all the other marks on him. He hates it. The glare the lion always gave him makes him squirming, begging for mercy out of reflex even if nothing is done yet. That glare holds a power over him he fears being crushed one day. 

But the well trained pet he is of course he obeys like he always do. Carefully pushing the bath robe more and more aside, letting it glide over his shoulders, as he reveals his bare chest. “The whole work.” No little fox this time and Hongbin shivers visibly while immediately tilting his head to the side, submissively showing his throat and neck. How could he forget this area? He whimpers for forgiveness.

While nipping on his champagne again Taekwoon let his eyes wander over the beautiful marks and the body in front of him. Marks in different shades of red, some even with a hint of blue some with a bit yellow and green already. The harmless ones, healing already. Some framed with teeth marks some not. He let his eyes wander around for a a bit. Then he hums, placing the glass again aside and decides it’s finally time to show mercy. Hongbin founds himself holding his breath hearing the sound of glass on the table. Not able to control his trembling body again. 

“Put the bath robe on properly again, little fox.” With that order Hongbin fixes his bathrobe with trembling hands. Before he is able to move them behind his back again, were they should be, Taekwoon was faster. Grabbing him by his wrist he pulls Hongbin towards him so the younger falls soft against his chest. Hongbin almost scream but he bite his tongue. Letting his boss manhandling him like he wants. His forehead resting on the lions bare chest, inhaling his scent with every time he breathes. Actually he likes the scent pretty much. It reminds him of something calm and fresh, like water but also about something animalic at the same time. Before he can say something again his eyes widen again feeling something new. Taekwoon nuzzles into Hongbins hair and almost purrs. Well he purrs as much as it is possible for a human. “So good.” He hears the lion whispers and a cascade of shivers is running down his spine. “Such a wonderful obeying good boy you are.” He finally let go of Hongbins wrist but not before placing them on his chest too. Confusing the younger now completely.

Hongbin doesn’t dare to speak or to move yet he can’t suppress the reflex of his fingers clawing into Taekwoons bathrobe. Why? Why all of this strange behaviour of the lion. Why? He thought he would die tonight. “You wonder what all of this means don’t you? What I’m up to? Why you are still alive” He whispers the last sentence in an pretty sly voice. Hongbin stiffens and that is answer enough for Taekwoon to let out a soft chuckle. It still sounds evil to Hongbin. “Listen well little fox. I started to like you. A lot actually.” Hongbin can feel a hand petting his back slowly and steady. Legs are moving and caging his body even more so he is forced to lay his body on Taekwoon. “What i like deserves a better treatment.” Taekwoon goes on. Those words making Hongbin tremble stronger. Not of fear this time. No! Now Hongbin has  clearly trouble to hold his tears back that are threatening to break out though all the relief that comes in waves over him and almost drowns him like a wild tsunami. 

“From today on you are official a part of my little family. Everyone accepts you. Also Hakyeon would love to see you as my little lover.” Taekwoon smiles thinking about his love. “I doubt he would accept anyone else right now.” Another soft chuckle leaving Taekwoons lips. “Oh and let me tell you he is pretty picky. Sanghyuk can himself call pretty lucky getting accepted by him.” He hums, getting on to pet Hongbins hair instead of his back. Like he would pet a cat. “As much as i accept him as Hakyeons little lover, Hakyeon accepts you at my side.” He truly loves Hakyeon, his heart, his love and meanwhile his husband. There is no human on earth Taekwoon loves more than Hakyeon. Yet a small part of his cold heart found a place for Hongbin. Like Hakyeon got a little weak spot for Sanghyuk. So they both accept the fate and they trust each other so much that none of them ever doubted the others love towards him. “I won’t kill you.” 

That’s it. Hongbin is not able to hold his tears back any longer. He tries hard but it won’t work. Fingers clawing into the black bath robe as if he had his life depending on it ―well it was more or less the case till now― and salty tears wetting the lions chest. Taekwoon let him cry everything out without saying anything further. He just gentle pets Hongbins hair and waits. After a few minutes there are no tears left anymore and suddenly anxiety comes back again. He gave the other man so much stuff to punish him, by not sticking to the rules like touching him without permission. He even had the audacity to cry on him. He wants to back off in fear but he has no power left anymore. “Th-Thank- Thank y-you Sir, for- for letting m-me a-alive.” He dryly sobs against a wet chest instead. A punishment for whatever he fears for never comes. 

Taekwoon moves his head gently up so Hongbin is forced to face him. Swollen lips from biting on it ―almost bleeding― red widened eyes with a hint of fear and puffy red cheeks. So adorable and cute. Another side of Hongbin Taekwoon loves just not letting the other know. Not yet at least. While Hongbin feels nothing than ashamed letting his boss see him like this. Sure he cried before but in another way, because of pain mostly. “I let a choker craft for you, little fox.” Hongbin really really hates this soft voice so much that he started to love it. But what he even loves more is the final meaning behind those words. He finally, finally got another position another rank in the little family. He finally got more freedom and his life back.  “I- I would l-love to w-wear it Sir.” He stutters a bit while getting himself into a sitting position. Looking at Taekwoon with a pair of shy puppy eyes, waiting. 

He doesn’t have to wait for long. Taekwoon grabs for a small box on the table ―why didn’t he noticed that box at all? Hongbin wonders what’s wrong with his observation skills but at the same time he knows he really had his head somewhere else tonight― opens it and takes out a dark fir green leather choker. It has a silver emblem on it, with the Jungs family symbol engraved. The lion. The opposite to Hyuks burgundy and golden one with, surprise, a snake on it. Taekwoon leans forward to fix the collar around Hongbins neck, who releases a deeper breath after hearing the click sound of the mechanic clip from the choker. Then backing off to watch the beautiful view in front of him. “The colour really suits you well, little fox.” He hums satisfied. 

“Now come here.” He gestures Hongbin to move towards him and when he slowly and unsure moves Taekwoon suddenly holds his chin in a firm grip while pushing him further towards him and then … starts kissing him. Hongbin is shocked. Never ever would he have thought getting chosen as the lions little lover. For him it was clear he just was a toy to play with and sooner or later he would get rid of him in whatever way. He thought he would die tonight not being useful anymore. During all the last few weeks of living hell Taekwoon never kissed him once for real! Not like this!

Too surprised from all of this and having no idea how to react so he just let himself fall and give in. Letting Taekwoon guide him through all of this. Letting the lion kiss him senseless. When Taekwoon finally stops the kiss and parts them, giving Hongbin a chance to breathe he seductive licks over his pet lips. “Look at you little fox. You have no idea how happy i’m to have you.” Hongbin whimpers feeling the others lips brushing his and then again the deadly words leaving Taekwoons lips. “My good boy.”

Hongbin can’t fight back the quiet moan living his kiss swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got hit with the idea of whirlpool smut ok.  
> That's it.


End file.
